Playing With The Little Tiger
by Ari-nee
Summary: Aomine es un universitario que se queja de que nada interesante ocurra en su vida. Kuroko le pondrá fin a eso cuando le pida un favor mientras se va a casa de sus padres. Tendrá que cuidar por dos semanas a un ser que supera la ficción, y que despertó grandes sentimientos y deseos. ¿Cómo le ira en ese tiempo? [Aomine x Kagami] [One-shot] [Shota] [Kagami Neko] ¡Feliz Día del AoKaga!


**Hola, sé que tengo que actualizar muchas cosas, y no os desesperéis que lo hare. Este es un fic que fue hecho para conmemorar el día AoKaga, pero debido a que me quede sin tiempo no he podido hacerlo hasta hoy c': Espero que disfruten el fic, sinceramente no se dé donde vino tanta palabrería, e incluso puse cosas casi sin sentido (ya sabrán de que hablo cuando lean) pero yo soy tan pervertida que quise hacerlo ewe**

 **Advertencias: Un Kagami shota, Neko y súper inocente :v**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

La luz del sol brillaba sobre la bella ciudad de Tokyo, las personas caminaban de un lado para otro dirigiéndose a sus escuelas o trabajos, y las empresas junto con los centros comerciales ya habían abierto sus puertas para que la gente de afuera pudiera entrar. Un chico de tez morena y cabello azul oscuro se encontraba abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que había en las transitadas calles, después de que uno de sus amigos le hubiera llamado para pedirle un favor.

\- Estúpido Tetsu, más le vale que esto sea importante o ya me las pagará – habló en voz baja para sí mismo.

A pesar de que aun había personas que tenían algo que hacer, lo cierto era que ese moreno estaba fuera de tareas. Su universidad había otorgado 2 semanas de descanso para sus estudiantes después de que se llevaron a cabo las horrorosas pruebas, y deduciendo que los alumnos ya no tendrían capacidad mental para seguir asistiendo sin desmayarse en el intento, entonces el director dio la orden de que se retiraran a sus casas a despejar la mente, trayendo consigo las miradas conmovidas de todos los jóvenes hacia el hombre por tenerles algo de compasión y piedad.

Pero justo de improviso, uno de sus amigos que también estudiaba con él, le había llamado para poder pedirle que le hiciera un favor; quiso que se lo dijera por teléfono, pero el chico insistió en que sería mejor si se lo decía en persona.

Así que ahí se encontraba, desperdiciando el primer día de vacaciones caminando hacia la casa del nombrado "Tetsu" para que este le informara sobre el tan importante favor que no le pudo decir por vía telefónica. Ya casi llegaba, le faltaban tan solo un par de esquinas para que estuviera enfrente de la casa antigua en donde su amigo vivía. Apresuró el paso, ya que su mentalidad le decía que mientras más rápido llegase y le informasen el favor, más rápido terminaría y se largaría a su casa.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la gran puerta tocó dos veces; esperó "pacientemente" a que alguien abriera, pero luego de 10 segundos de espera volvió a insistir golpeando el pedazo de madera con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Se escuchó desde adentro.

Enseguida la entrada de la casa fue abierta para mostrar a un chico de pequeña estatura, con una piel pálida y cabello celeste al igual que los ojos de esa inexpresiva mirada. Miró al chico con el ceño fruncido por hacerlo esperar, y enseguida lo hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la residencia como si esta fuera su propia casa. Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó por ahí ante la mirada del peliceleste.

\- Bien Tetsu, ya estoy aquí, dime que es ese favor tan importante – Le dijo tirándose en el sofá de la sala, poniendo su cabeza en uno de los "brazos" del sillón y sus pies en el otro extremo.

\- Primero que nada Aomine-kun, quiero que jures que no le diras a nadie de esto, aun si no aceptas el favor – La mirada del chico le hizo dudar unos segundos; finalmente chasqueó la lengua, como restándole importancia al asunto.

\- De acuerdo, lo juro.

\- Y por favor, no grites, o lo asustaras.

\- Bie… Alto, ¿Qué? – Aomine se incorporó del cómodo sofá para que ahora su cuerpo se encontrara sentado. Observo el rostro de su amigo, en espera de encontrar algo que le hiciera entender las palabras antes dichas - ¿De qué hablas Tetsu? ¿Asustar a quien?

\- Espera un momento mientras le llamo – Le contestó.

El menor subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, abrió la puerta y sonrió en cuanto vio un pequeño bulto en la cama. Lo sacudió levemente y le dijo que bajara. Después salió de nuevo y bajo las escaleras para irse de nuevo a la cocina, en espera de quien había llamado.

\- No sabía que tenías un familiar viviendo aquí – El moreno trató de adivinar sin éxito.

-No lo tengo.

\- Tetsu, si esto es una jodida broma, juro que te haré tragar un balón de basquetbol.

\- Aomine-kun no seas grosero; Mira – Dijo señalando las escaleras donde se podía ver una pequeña sombra bajando de ellas – Él ya viene, así que compórtate.

Aomine observó con atención el sitio donde el peliceleste le había dicho que bajaba alguien, y lo que vio lo dejo atónito. Era lo que parecía ser un niño, de no más de 10 años, era pelirrojo con las puntas de su cabello en un color más oscuro, tenía unos hermoso orbes rubíes por ojos y las cejas curiosamente partidas como si fueran dobles. Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, si no el hecho de que el pequeño no tenía las orejas donde debía, si no más arriba y a pesar de tener orejas humanas también poseía unas orejas felinas y además una cola en la espalda baja, en donde estas tenían un pelaje entre el naranja y el rojo y rayas negras llegando a dar un aspecto atigrado. Vestía una camisa algo grande que le cubría hasta debajo de los muslos, y ya no se podía ver nada.

Tetsu observo que su compañero de escuela se quedo en shock por lo que vio pero ya se lo esperaba. El pequeño niño con rasgos felinos se acerco hasta donde se situaba el de tez pálida y se escondió detrás de las piernas de este. Nadie le había dicho al pobre que iban a tener visitas, solo recuerda que el dueño de la casa le había dicho que bajara y eso fue lo que él hizo.

\- K-Kuroko – Habló en pequeño tigre - ¿Q-Quien es él? – preguntó señalando al chico peliazul que no dejaba de verlo con unos ojos que lo estaban asustando.

\- Un amigo – Respondió mientras se libraba del agarre de sus piernas y dejaba al pelirrojo en donde se encontraba para ir a mover al moreno que aun se encontraba inmóvil – Aomine-kun – Le sacudió pero nada – Aomine-kun, despierta.

El pequeño de ojos rojos se acercó por curiosidad para ver mejor a su dueño y amigo. Los rasgos del extraño eran muy diferentes a los del peliceleste; era moreno, y más fuerte y alto, así que para él que encontraba a Kuroko como un gigante, entonces ese chico era un monstruo.

\- Kagami-kun no seas maleducado, saluda – Le indicó el de orbes azules como el cielo, para ver si con la presentación del pequeño niño Aomine despertaba de su pequeño estado de coma.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagami Taiga – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Al parecer el plan de Tetsu funcionó, ya que el peliazul despertó de su trance. Al no saber que decir solo contestó cortésmente el saludo.

\- El gusto es mío Kagami, yo soy Aomine Daiki – Dijo casi en automático.

\- Aomine-kun, creo que quieres saber más sobre él ¿Cierto? – El cuestionado movió la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente, en un gesto de afirmación – Veras, Kagami-kun es un pequeño híbrido que encontré en la calle hace unos días mientras venía de camino a casa después de la universidad, no podía dejarlo ahí solo así que lo traje conmigo.

El moreno no entendía nada pues su vista se encontraba pegada en la colita atigrada del pelirrojo que se movía frenéticamente. Intentó tomarla entre sus manos, para asegurarse de que era una cruel broma de parte de Kuroko y cuando la atrapó, la apretó con sus dedos, provocando que al niño le recorriera un escalofrío y soltase un quejido.

\- ¡NYAAAA! – El sonido fue agudo, y parecido a un maullido. Kagami completamente asustado, corrió a esconderse nuevamente detrás de las piernas del peliceleste, con la cara roja, y los ojos llorosos por el repentino tacto.

\- ¡Aomine-kun! – Regaño Kuroko - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿No ves que lo has asustado?!

El tono de voz que había utilizado el chico para reprenderlo le sorprendió. Kuroko Tetsuya era por lo general alguien callado y sereno, que nunca perdía los estribos, así que el verlo enojado fue algo nuevo para él. Vio como su compañero se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura del menor y le secaba las pequeñas lágrimas por el susto que él había ocasionado.

\- Kagami, lo siento – Se disculpó, atrayendo la mirada de ambas personas – No fue mi intención asustarte, pero quería asegurarme de que esto no fuera una broma y la única forma era comprobando si la colas o las orejas era reales, por lo que tuve que tocarlas. Ahora veo que es verdad, así que te pido disculpas.

Ahora Kuroko era el sorprendido, pues Aomine era demasiado orgulloso para siquiera decir un gracias, y ahora se encontraba pidiendo disculpa a alguien que acababa de conocer. Sospechó que tal vez al tratarse de un niño hizo una excepción a su orgullo. Sin embargo, Tetsuya sabía que Kagami no se la pondría fácil, ya que al igual que el moreno, el niño poseía un carácter necio.

\- ¡Debiste preguntar primero! ¡Baka! – Le reprochó el pelirrojo. La ceja izquierda de Daiki dio un tic por el insulto que acababa de ser dirigido hacia su persona.

\- Escucha pequeño mocoso, no sé quién te creas, o qué te creas, pero a mí nadie me insulta y sale ileso – Se levantó del sillón para hacerle frente a Taiga, el cual se había refugiado aun más en las piernas de quien lo había encontrado.

\- Ustedes dos ya basta – Dijo el peliceleste para parar la pelea – Aomine-kun, él es un niño deberías tenerle más paciencia, si sigues así, tal vez no deba pedirte este favor.

Aomine reaccionó recordando que era lo que en un principio iba a hacer antes de que aquel _fenómeno_ hiciera aparición en escena y viniera para hacer a su paciencia agotarse. Cuando las palabras de Tetsuya hicieron contacto en su cerebro se apresuro en preguntar sobre ese dichoso favor.

\- Tetsu – Llamo para poder confirmar sus sospechas - ¿Qué era exactamente ese favor?

\- Quería pedirte que cuidaras a Kagami-kun durante estas dos semanas, yo me iré con mis padres pero no puedo llevarlo conmigo ya que llamara mucho la atención, además aun no estoy listo para explicarles a mis padres que tengo un hibrido en casa.

\- ¡¿Quieres que malgaste mis vacaciones cuidando "eso"?! – Apuntó al hibrido acusadoramente comprobando que las sospechas que se habían instalado en su cabeza habían sido ciertas. ¿Para qué más Kuroko le mostraría al niño felino? ¿Para hacer amistad? Lo dudaba.

\- Por favor Aomine-kun, no le llames "eso", al igual que tú, Kagami-kun merece ser tratado como una persona.

\- ¡¿Cómo una persona con orejas y cola de gato?! ¡Ah, Claro! ¡Como eso es completamente normal! – Gritó sarcástico el peliazul.

\- ¡Cállense! – Chilló el pelirrojo, llevándose las manos a su oídos felinos con la intención de taparlos para no seguir escuchando los insultos hacia él provenientes de ese escándalo, aun cuando esto fuera inútil, pues el otro par de oídos escuchaba de igual forma. Aomine quiso gritarle algo como: _¡Un fenómeno como tú no me da órdenes!_ Pero se contuvo al ver las miles de lágrimas que descendían sin parar por el rostro del niño - ¡Yo nunca quise ser esto! – Y después de gritar, salió corriendo con dirección a las escaleras para encerrarse en el cuarto de su amo.

\- Mira lo que hiciste Aomine-kun – Dijo Kuroko mirando con lastima donde aquel niño se había ido.

\- Yo no quise que… lo siento. Supongo que no controle mi actitud – El moreno se llevo la palpa de su mano a su rostro, para que el peliceleste no viera su cara de arrepentimiento en ese momento.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con Kagami-kun, parecía muy herido por tus palabras, así que tú eres el único que puede remediarlo – Le sugirió el chico con una mirada seria. Aomine lo pensó, y dio un suspiro cuando supo que su compañero tenía razón.

\- Bien – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras en busca de Kagami.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso dio un rápido vistazo por el pasillo, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación en donde Tetsuya dormía. Abrió con cuidado, para no alertar al niño y que este se asustara más, y lo que vio hizo estragos en su corazón. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, con las rodillas en el pecho y abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras que de su rostro descendían miles de perlas cristalinas que parecían no querer detenerse. Enseguida la culpa le golpeó fuertemente.

\- Kagami – No vio ni escuchó ninguna respuesta, así que se aventuro a acercarse al pelirrojo. Se puso de cuclillas para poder hablar mejor – Kagami escucha, fui un verdadero idiota, no debí decirte esas horribles palabras, lo siento.

Y el peso del infante casi provoca que se caiga al suelo, cuando este salto desde donde se encontraba para abrazarlo. Bien, ese fue un movimiento que no se espero, pero al menos el niño no lo odiaba así que eso hizo a su corazón tranquilizarse.

\- Sé que soy un fenómeno… - Murmuró Kagami. De no ser porque el rostro del niño se encontraba resguardado en su cuello no habría escuchado ese lamento – Pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden… - Y las lágrimas que sintió mojándole el hombro de la camiseta le indicaron que el menor había vuelto a llorar.

\- No eres un fenómeno Kagami…

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que soy? – La pregunta era retorica, como si retara a Daiki a que encontrara exactamente las palabras para describir lo que era, cuando no las había. El silencio del peliazul se lo comprobó.

\- ¿Hay algo sobre _esto_ que quieras decir? – Contestó con otra pregunta.

\- Vayamos abajo, también quiero que Kuroko-sama lo escuche – El moreno asintió y se incorporó aun con el niño abrazado a él. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues como Taiga se mantenía literalmente pegado a su cuerpo entonces no podía ver nada, y caerse por las escaleras de su amigo no era buena forma de comenzar sus vacaciones.

Kuroko sonrió en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo bajar las escaleras con el pequeño hibrido en sus brazos, así que lo más lógico era que estos hubieran podido conversar el pequeño problema que se había efectuado antes. Kagami tenía una actitud terrible y casi insoportable, pero en el fondo el pobre chico era de cristal, y palabras como las de Aomine hicieron al niño romperse.

\- Tetsu, Kagami quiere decirnos algo – El niño despegó su rostro del hombro del mayor, y cuando sus orbes escarlata notaron a Kuroko, se separó del fornido pecho del moreno, y estiró los brazos en busca de que el peliceleste lo abrazara.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirnos Kagami-kun? – Preguntó al pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos.

\- La razón por la que soy así… - Empezó, ganándose consigo la atención de los dos chicos – Yo antes vivía en un laboratorio… - Kuroko y Aomine asintieron. Esa información ya se la esperaban – El hombre a quien pertenecía ese lugar era muy malo conmigo, me utilizaba como objeto de pruebas en sus experimentos y también me inyectaba líquidos extraños con el objetivo de ver las reacciones que tendría por causa de estos… - La confesión se detuvo ahí porque el pelirrojo había soltado un sollozo a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos. El de hebras celestes le acarició tiernamente la cabeza para animarlo a continuar – Un día, unos hombres con uniforme entraron al lugar, y se llevaron al tipo a pesar de que él no quería. Yo intente llamar la atención, pero estaba bastante bien escondido, y el lugar donde me tenía encerrado era a prueba de ruido. No sé que hice, pero después de eso logre escapar utilizando un pequeño alambre que encontré por ahí, después salí del sitio, estaba lloviendo pero como no tenia donde ir me quede en una de las calles. Me asuste mucho cuando vi a una persona, pero me di cuenta de que solo quería ayudarme, me trajo a casa y cuido de mi – Taiga levantó la vista para posarla en los ojos de quien le había salvado la vida - ¡Esa persona eres tú Kuroko-sama! ¡Gracias por no dejarme morir!

Las últimas palabras hicieron que los dos adolescentes soltaran unas pequeñas lágrimas por tan triste historia. Aomine quería salir, encontrar al tipo de quien hablaba Kagami, y romperle la cara a golpes para después inyectarle veneno. ¡¿Cómo es que ese malnacido había hecho semejantes cosas con ese pequeño?! En seguida recordó sus crueles palabras que le había dicho al pelirrojo y eso le hizo sentirse peor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un impulsivo sin tacto?

Kuroko en cambio abrazaba fuertemente al hibrido contra su pecho. Gotas transparentes se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas por la confesión de Taiga. Una daga atravesó su corazón cuando cayó en la cuenta de que si no hubiese ido por esa calle ese día y llevado a su casa al pelirrojo, el niño estuviera con hambre y frío, o peor aún, ya estuviese muerto. Bendita sea su intuición.

Se mantuvieron así, mientras los tres trataban de esconder sus lágrimas y tratar de tranquilizarse. El momento de depresión había pasado, por lo que Kagami se había recuperado de tan doloroso recuerdo, pero aun se mantenía abrazado al cuerpo de Tetsuya. Aomine sintió algo de culpa por ser él quien hiciera que todo esto pasará, así que debía buscar una manera de pagar lo que hizo.

\- Tetsu – Habló de repente, haciendo que dos pares de ojos se dirigieran a su persona – Yo cuidare a Kagami mientras estas con tus padres. No soy muy buen niñero, pero al menos estoy seguro de ser capaz de cuidar a este chico – La sonrisa del peliceleste no se notaba mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que transmitiera su alegría por la decisión – Esta será la paga para enmendar mi error.

\- Eso espero Aomine-kun… - Dijo para bajar a Kagami de su torso – Eso espero.

Kuroko se despedía de Kagami dándole un fuerte abrazo; después de la pequeña historia del niño había sentido la necesidad de quedarse en casa y ya no ir a donde sus padres, pero no podía cancelar eso de improviso, pero saber que Daiki cuidaría de Taiga le reconfortaba un poco, no mucho, pero al menos algo. Aomine se quedaría en su gran casa antigua donde vivía solo después de que su abuela hubiera fallecido hace 2 años. La alacena estaba repleta y había dejado todo para que ese par sobreviviera por las dos semanas, aunque si era posible tal vez pudiera cortar el viaje, y solo estar ahí la primera semana. Ya se las ingeniaría.

\- Aomine-kun, dejo en tus manos lo que ahora es mi más valioso tesoro, cuídalo bien por favor – El peliceleste y el moreno se miraron a los ojos y asintieron para sellar el acuerdo ante la mirada rojiza que los veía confusa. Tetsuya le indico al contrario que se acercara para que pudiera decirle algo al oído – Además, he investigado sobre casos como estos, y si Kagami-kun tiene diez años quiere decir que ya está en etapa de celo – El peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por el más bajo – quiero que te asegures de que estará bien y si esta "etapa" llega a pasar sin que yo este, te sugiero que encierres a Kagami-kun en mi habitación y te alejes lo más lejos posible de ahí – Daiki le miró sin entender el asunto de la huida – Al ser mitad humano y estar en celo, produce un olor que afecta a los individuos a su alrededor, no quiero que lo respires, entendido – Susurró la advertencia.

El mayor asintió aun sin tener muy claro aquel asunto. El pequeño no escuchó nada, pero aparentemente deducía que debía ser algo importante para que ahora sus dos dueños quedasen con caras extrañas.

\- ¿De qué hablaron?

\- De nada Kagami-kun – Kuroko tomó su maleta color marrón y decidió que ya era hora de irse o perdería el tren. Cuando estuvo en la salida de la residencia se dio la vuelta y movió una de sus manos para despedirse – Nos vemos en dos semanas.

\- ¡Adiós! – Gritó el pelirrojo, moviendo los brazos con una fuerza increíble como si quisiera volar. Aleteaba tan rápido y fuerte que Aomine pensó que las extremidades se le caerían.

\- Hasta pronto… - Dijo el moreno aun sin tragarse por completo todo eso de la "etapa de celo".

* * *

 **Día 1:**

Aomine se encontraba en el sofá de la sala con el control remoto de la televisión en las manos, cambiando de canal en canal por si había algo bueno que ver, pero no había tenido éxito. Era algo extraño tener que permanecer en casa ajena cuidando a un niño mitad mascota, si es que se le puede llamar así, pero Kagami no era alguien que necesitara cuidados realmente, el niño incluso parecía ser más independiente que Tetsu y él juntos.

El pequeño se encontraba en el suelo frente al televisor, pero no prestaba atención a los canales, simplemente se divertía jugando con una pequeña pelota roja de tamaño pequeño que encontró por ahí. El moreno se rindió en su búsqueda por encontrar algo que ver en la tv así que miró a ver al pelirrojo y que era lo que se encontraba haciendo.

La pelotita carmesí se movía entre las manos del infante, y al parecer este lo encontraba divertido. Daiki pensó que la acción probablemente se debía al ADN felino que circulaba en la sangre del hibrido, sin embargo esto lo hacía ver adorable. No todos los días te encuentras con un pequeño mitad gato que es sumamente lindo.

Un momento… ¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza en busca de alejar ese pequeño pensamiento. Bueno, tal vez Taiga si era lindo, pero eso era porque es mitad gato, y los gatos son adorables ¿No? Apagó el televisor y se levantó como resorte del Sofá provocando que el menor diera un pequeño brinco por la repentina acción.

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena… - Dijo el peliazul mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! – Gritó el niño parándose del piso para ir hacia donde Daiki se dirigía.

\- Por favor, ¿Un mocoso como tú en que podría ayudar? – Le dijo irónico.

\- Kuroko me enseño a cocinar y ha dicho que tengo un talento especial para la comida – Reprochó Kagami cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso ya lo quisiera ver – Retó Aomine.

\- Si bajas la harina cocinare los mejores _hot cake_ que hayas probado – Le comentó orgulloso mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraba la dichosa harina.

Aomine alzó la vista y pudo comprobar que el producto se encontraba realmente arriba, y tendría que traer una silla para alcanzarlo. _¿Por qué las sillas tienen que estar tan lejos de mi?_ Lloriqueó en su interior al ver la distancia que había de la silla más cerca a la cocina. Kagami notó que el moreno no se había movido así que se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Las sillas están muy lejos.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a cocinar sin harina? – Le preguntó sarcástico.

\- Sostente – Fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor.

De repente Kagami ya no sintió el suelo en sus pies y solo un toque en sus caderas, el instinto felino le dijo que debía sujetarse muy fuerte de lo que pudiera, y enterró las uñas en la piel morena por reflejo. Escuchó un quejido de dolor y decidió aflojar su agarre. Sus orbes rubí chocaron con los zafiros del mayor antes de que fuera aun más arriba de estos. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba y pudo comprobar que se hallaba cerca de la harina, pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿Llegas? – Preguntó el universitario desde abajo.

\- Aun no… falta un poco más.

Entonces Aomine bajo un poco más las manos para situarlas en el trasero del chico para que estas sirvieran como un especie de asiento y así lograr un poco más de altura para que el niño pudiera alcanzar la harina. Taiga dio un respingo cuando sintió unas grandes manos posarse en su pequeño trasero pero notó que ahora podía tomar la harina fácilmente por lo que ignoró el contacto.

Los orbes color azul oscuro no se apartaban de la pequeña retaguardia del menor, a pesar de que lo hizo sin ser consciente de sus acciones ahora que tenía en sus manos el pequeño trasero del menor iba a aprovechar. Él no era un pedófilo, claro que no, pero de algún modo Kagami era demasiado lindo e inocente para su propia salud. Así que se aventuró en masajear los pequeños glúteos del pelirrojo, que para su sorpresa eran realmente suaves.

La cola felina se movió por si sola ante la acción que el mayor estaba haciendo, y como si fuera una habilidad de defensa empezó a golpear las manos morenas, para ver si así estas dejaban de tocar donde no debían. Aomine despertó de su trance sin entender que era lo que le había sucedido, así que notando que Kagami ya tenía la harina lo bajó hasta dejarlo de nuevo en el piso.

\- Sabes, si no fueras un gran cabeza hueca hubieras notado el banquillo que se encuentra atrás – Le dijo Kagami mientras caminaba en dirección al objeto mencionado y lo arrastraba para que quedaran a un lado de la estufa. Daiki quiso golpearse la cara con la sartén de ahí cerca – Ahora necesito los huevos, la leche y mantequilla. Ve a buscarlos por favor – Pidió el niño cuando se subió al banquillo.

Aomine fue en busca de los demás ingredientes sin contradecir al pelirrojo. Abrió el refrigerador y saco de ahí lo que hacía falta, mientras el infante vertía la cantidad necesaria de harina en un gran tazón para comenzar a preparar la mescla después de haberse lavados las manos. El moreno se sentía como un inútil, pues nunca pensó que alguien de 10 años le estaría preparando la comida, a él, un alumno de la universidad de Tokyo que contaba con 18 años.

\- Gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo cuando el peliazul dejo los demás ingredientes cerca de donde se encontraba – Ahora ¿Podrías encender la estufa?

Nuevamente hizo lo que se le pidió sin replicar nada, y notó como Taiga vertía una taza de leche para la mescla y rompía cuidadosamente dos huevos para verterlos también ahí. Luego de prender el fuego se acercó a donde el menor aun seguía en su tarea de revolver el gran tazón, y permaneció ahí mientras esperaba a que el pequeño terminara. Kagami coloco un pedazo de mantequilla en la sartén para posteriormente colocarla en la estufa y que esta se derritiera, después vertía la cantidad necesaria de la mescla y esta se empezó a cocinar.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos en los que ambos habían permanecido en la cocina, El pelirrojo haciendo la cena y el moreno custodiándolo para lo que este necesitara. Por fin la mescla se había terminado y ahora los famosísimos _hot cake_ se encontraba listos, por lo que únicamente hacía falta la miel, que Aomine no tardó en encontrar.

Después de eso ambos decidieron ir al comedor para poder cenar tranquilamente. Daiki se sirvió 5 hot cake y Taiga decidió devorarse seis para comenzar. En cuanto dio el primer bocado a la comida del pelirrojo no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido, realmente ese niño sabia cocinar, a pesar de que el alimento solo eran unos míseros hot cake tenían "algo" que hacía que estos se derritieran en tu boca. El sabor era tan exquisito y dulce que Aomine ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando acabó sus 5 hot cake en menos de 3 minutos.

\- ¿Qué tal están los hot cake Aomine? – Preguntó Kagami con orgullo cuando notó como el moreno se había tragado la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Pues, lo normal – Dijo el peliazul como restándole importancia al asunto a pesar de que se encontraba sirvieron otros cinco hot cake para devorarse.

* * *

 **Día 3:**

Pasar los días con Kagami no fue tan difícil como él pensó, es cierto que a veces peleaba con el infante pero esto se podía arreglar fácilmente siempre y cuando midiera sus palabras y no soltara algo estúpido como lo hizo el primer día que conoció al hibrido.

La mitad de la semana paso volando literalmente. Kagami se encargaba de preparar desayuno, almuerzo y cena sin ayuda de Aomine, y aunque el mayor tenía su orgullo al notar que un niño se encargaba de hacer las tareas que a él le correspondían, su antojo por probar de nuevo la deliciosa comida del pequeño era más grande.

Pero quitando de lado el asunto de la cocina, lo que verdaderamente había sido casi una _misión imposible_ era bañar al niño. Kagami era mitad gato, y por lo que estaba enterado a los gatos no les gusta el agua, y odian los baños con la sustancia líquida y preferían hacerlo con sus lenguas, pero el pelirrojo no quería meterse a la ducha, y de ninguna manera iba a dejar al menor lavarse con su lengua.

\- Kagami es hora de bañarte.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Lloriqueó el niño poniéndose a la defensiva - ¡Si me bañe ayer!

\- ¡Tienes que bañarte a diario! – Aomine consiguió atrapar a Taiga entre sus brazos a pesar de los movimientos bruscos de este por querer librarse de su agarre - ¡No me hagas enojar! – Gritó el moreno mientras se apresuraba para llegar al cuarto de baño y poder limpiar al niño.

Una vez que se introdujeron en el baño y que Daiki hubiese cerrado la puerta, bajó al niño mitad gato de sus brazos. Kagami solo se quedo ahí parado con los brazos cruzados al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria. Aomine sonrió de lado. La hora del baño era la hora favorita del universitario y pronto se enterarían porque.

\- Anda Kagami, quítate la ropa – Mencionó el mayor mientras se deshacía de su camiseta negra dejando ver eso fornido pecho color canela a la vista.

Taiga se sintió un poco avergonzado, y es que aun no se acostumbraba al ritual de baño que poseía los humanos, pues al ser él un hibrido, el hombre que antes le tenía encerrado solo le arrojaba agua para que se mantuviera fresco. Aomine acostumbraba a llenar de agua ese tanque blanco gigante al que llamaba tina para que después le vertiera esos líquidos extraños que producían burbujas al entrar en contacto con el agua. Luego el moreno se metía la tina y lo obligaba a meterse con él, a pesar de que repudiara el agua.

Hizo caso a las palabras de Aomine y el también se deshizo de su camiseta, o más bien de la camiseta blanca de Daiki, la cual le quedaba enorme, ya que aun no poseía ropa propia, y el peliazul se había mostrado muy generoso al prestarle la suya, y también se deshizo del pequeño bóxer que le Kuroko le había entregado y que usaba debajo de esta, dejándolo completamente desnudo. El moreno ya se había deshecho de todas sus prendas y se había metido en la bañera esperando pacientemente a que Kagami hiciera lo mismo.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido al saber que no tenía otra opción más que meterse en el agua, pues el peliazul había cerrado muy bien la puerta y con el frío que hacía no se quedaría desnudo ahí parado. Se subió a un pequeño escalón que el mayor había puesto para que pudiera subirse solo, y se metió en el agua caliente junto con el universitario. Aomine se relamió los labios en cuanto sintió el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Kagami pegado al suyo.

Él sabía que hacia mal. Kuroko le había dejado a cargo del pequeño para cuidarlo y ahora él se encontraba manoseando al menor de todas las formas posibles. Todo comenzó desde que tocó el abultado traserito de Kagami el primer día después de que el peliceleste se fuera, después de eso parecía como si se encontrara en un deseo lujurioso hacia el niño cada vez que estaban muy cerca sin saber muy bien de donde provenía.

Pero el verlo completamente desnudo a la hora del baño había hecho estragos en su autocontrol, y al ver que el pelirrojo se rehusaba a entrar a la bañera no tuvo más opción que meterse con él. Al principio no notó lo peligroso de su acción, pero después de notar como los movimientos del menor por escapar hacían que su miembro chocara con el pequeño trasero bronceado, enseguida supo que era un error. Pues su miembro había reaccionado de forma inmediata logrando así que se elevara por completo poniéndolo nervioso en caso de que Kagami le descubriera.

Al principio el nerviosismo se adueño de su ser, pues como anteriormente había dicho él no era ningún pedófilo, pero nuevamente le sucedió lo mismo que ocurrió el día que tocó la retaguardia del niño, haciendo que le valiera un comino todo a su alrededor y se concentrase en disfrutar aquella cercanía todos los días en los que cuidaría de Taiga, por eso era que cada vez que se duchaba con el infante, su hombría reaccionaba casi al instante.

Kagami también había notado algo extraño en todo ese asunto del baño, pues aunque odiara al agua y Aomine se metiera con él para asegurarse de que se bañara bien, la cercanía del mayor lo ponía algo incómodo, pero lo que realmente notaba ajeno a todo el asunto era que siempre que entraba a la tina sentía algo duro rozar con su trasero. No quiso preguntar ¿qué era? los primeros días pero hoy se aventuraría a tocarlo.

Deslizó su pequeña mano hasta donde sentía que se encontraba la "cosa" dispuesto a tocarlo. Daiki estaba tan concentrado en su mente tratando de auto convencerse de que no era un pedófilo cuando sintió como algo sujetaba su erecto miembro y le hizo dar un respingo. Kagami enseguida retiro su mano de donde había tocado para que el peliazul no lo regañara, pues la reacción que tuvo tan repentinamente el moreno le había asustado.

\- Kagami ¿Qué…?

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el pequeño niño – Hace días que siento _eso_ ahí por lo que quise saber que era – La cara de Aomine se torno color escarlata.

\- Y… ¿Averiguaste que era? – Se atrevió a preguntar nervioso por la respuesta.

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que fue algo que te lastimó, así que no lo volveré a hacer – El moreno soltó un suspiro de alivio. _"Menos mal"_ Pensó.

Después del pequeño accidente ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y el silencio fue tan incómodo que el baño duro menos que los anteriores. Kagami salió primero y tomo una de las toallas para cubrirse, dejando a Aomine solo en la bañera, con la excusa de que este tenía algo importante que hacer. El ver el pequeño cuerpo desnudo y mojado del pelirrojo había hecho que su hombría comenzara a palpitar con demasía así que tenía que encargarse de ese asunto.

Kagami se vistió con otra de las camisetas de Aomine y unos pequeños bóxers como siempre usaba, -regalo de Tetsuya, ya que el peliceleste había encontrado estos guardados en una caja de cuando era un niño- mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el mayor terminara de arreglar su importante asunto, sea cual sea.

* * *

 **Día 6:**

La noche cayó en la bella ciudad de Tokyo dándoles señal a sus habitantes de que era hora de descansar y caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Tetsu había hablado con Aomine ese día para informar que su plan de permanecer ahí una semana había fracasado ya que otro familiar había llegado el día que supuestamente regresaría a Tokyo y sería de mala educación retirarse así, por lo que tuvo que quedarse.

Preguntó por el estado de Kagami para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Daiki le dijo que no había problema y que el tema del "celo" no se había presentado aun por lo que no había de que preocuparse. Kuroko también le preguntó al moreno si estaría bien que siguiera ahí el resto de sus vacaciones ya que si este quisiera dejar de ser niñero temporal podría dejar a otro de sus amigos a cargo del pelirrojo.

\- _Aomine-kun, si quieres puedo decirle a Kise-kun que vaya a cuidar a Kagami-kun el resto de las vacaciones, para que así no desperdicies las tuyas_ – Sugirió el peliceleste en una llamada que había tenido con el mayor.

\- _Estoy bien Tetsu, no hace falta que traigas a Kise_ – Contradijo el peliazul – _Seguro que asusta a Kagami más de lo que lo asuste yo_.

\- _En eso tienes razón, entonces que te vaya bien Aomine-kun. Adiós –_ Y colgó la llamada el menor.

La idea de imaginar a Kise cuidando de Kagami le revolvió el estomago. Y si el rubio se atrevía a bañarse con el pelirrojo como él lo hacía, o peor aún, el idiota ese se atrevía a tocar a Taiga donde no debía y osaba abusar de él. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! De ninguna manera iba a permitir que otro se atreviera a ponerle una sola mano encima a Kagami. De repente entendió sus propias palabras; se sentía extraño, pensaba como una novia celosa y eso no le agradaba. ¿Desde cuándo el gran Aomine Daiki, el mayor mujeriego de toda la tierra sentía celos como una vil colegiala puberta?

En eso trataba de pensar cuando la puerta de la habitación donde dormía fue abierta para dejar ver una pequeña figura que tenía partes felinas y en sus manos abrazaba una almohada. Kagami entró sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la cama del moreno con una velocidad que sorprendió a Aomine. Se escondió entre las sábanas blancas y en cuanto encontró el cuerpo del universitario, lo abrazó y se acurrucó junto a su pecho.

\- ¿Kagami? – Preguntó el peliazul sin entender la acción del niño - ¿Qué haces?

\- Tuve una pesadilla – Dijo el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

\- No…

Daiki no preguntó nada más, pues lo más probable era que Kagami se encontrase muy sensible debido a su reciente pesadilla. El mayor dormía en la habitación de invitados y el hibrido en la de Kuroko, por eso le sorprendió ver al pelirrojo entrar al lugar así de repente. Abrazó el pequeño cuerpo para pegarlo más al suyo y reconfortarlo; Taiga se pegó más a él y enseguida el sueño se hizo presente de nuevo.

\- ¿Aomine? – Susurró el menor.

\- ¿Hmm? – Hizo un sonido para transmitirle a Kagami que se encontraba escuchándolo.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo todas las noches hasta que Kuroko vuelva?

\- No tienes ni que preguntarlo – Le contestó el mayor antes de caer dormido con el niño entre sus brazos.

Kagami sonrió al notar como el moreno se había dormido tan rápidamente, así que escabulléndose cual reptil logró llegar hasta donde reposaba la cabeza de Aomine en una de las almohadas, y pegó sus delicados labios con los del mayor en señal de agradecimiento. Después de eso, se durmió también.

La luz de la mañana despertó abruptamente a un moreno que se encontraba en la cama con un niño pelirrojo entre sus brazos. De no ser porque el niño estaba muy cerca de él y podría oírlo ya hubiera soltado todas las maldiciones del mundo que se sabía.

\- Kagami, ya es hora de levantarse – Dijo sacudiendo al niño que solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad por interrumpir sus sueños. Aomine rió levemente cuando vio a Taiga envolverse con las sábanas para volver a dormir en un gesto infantilmente caprichoso – Anda levántate o ya no dormirás conmigo – Enseguida el menor se levantó como resorte.

\- ¿E-Enserio? – Preguntó Kagami con los ojos llorosos por la idea de tener que volver a dormir solo.

\- Era broma, claro que dormiré contigo tonto – Daiki sonrió al ver el puchero que se formó en los labios del pelirrojo cuando supo que lo habían engañado. _"tan lindo"_ pensó. Justo cuando el moreno estaba por enderezarse un cuerpo sobre él se lo impidió. Kagami se sentó en el torso del mayor y estampó sus labios con los de Aomine.

\- Gracias por dejarme dormir junto a ti– Dijo el infante con el rostro rojo, separándose del cuerpo de un aturdido Aomine que seguía en shock por el beso del menor. Luego de eso el pelirrojo se bajó de la cama para empezar su día, ante la hambrienta mirada de unos orbes azules que se posaban sobre su pequeña persona después de haber reaccionado.

" _No tienes idea en lo que te has metido Kagami Taiga_ " Se dijo para sí mismo el adolescente que aun se encontraba en la cama, mientras se relamía los labios con gula y sus ojos se volvían como los de una pantera a punto de cazar a su presa.

* * *

 **Día 9:**

Kagami se encontraba jugando con la pequeña pelota roja que había encontrado entre las cosas de Kuroko. El juguete le hacía entretenerse durante el día pues las actividades humanas no le llamaban la atención realmente, ver aquella caja con imágenes movibles a la que llamaban TV no le interesaba y pues no sabía leer así que, jugar con la pelota era lo máximo que hacía.

Aomine se encontraba de nuevo en el gran sillón de la sala. Ver al pelirrojo se había vuelto una de sus cosas favoritas, pues realmente el menor era muy adorable mientras jugaba con esa pelotita carmesí. Sin embargo esto no era bueno, pues estar muy cerca de Kagami le provocaba sensaciones que no podían continuar y temía que en algún momento fuera a lanzarse hacia el niño.

 _¿Esto es a lo que Tetsu llamó etapa de celo?_ Se preguntó el moreno.

Todos los días era lo mismo, se despertaban en una misma cama, luego bajaban para que Kagami preparara el desayuno, después se mantenían en la sala con el pelirrojo jugando aquella pelota y Aomine fingiendo observar el televisor encendido hasta que llegaba la hora del almuerzo, luego volvían a la sala durante unas horas más hasta que sea momento del baño, posteriormente iban por la cena y después se acostaban a dormir. Nada más.

Además Aomine mentiría si dijera que no se moría por tocar de nuevo las partes felinas de Kagami pero no se había atrevido. La primera vez que lo hizo, el chillido del niño casi le rompe los tímpanos. Aun así la curiosidad le estaba consumiendo desde adentro, pues realmente quería volver a sentir ese pelaje entre sus dedos. De repente recordó las palabras que le había dicho el hibrido cuando lo había tocado la primera vez: _¡Debiste preguntar primero! ¡Baka!_ Si eso era lo que había pedido, entonces no habría problema si ahora mismo empleaba la técnica ¿No?

\- Kagami – Llamó Daiki ganándose la atención del niño cuando dejo de hacerle caso a la pelota roja. Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que el mayor decidió preguntar - ¿Me dejarías acariciarte las orejas?

\- ¿Eh? – El infante se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- Tú dijiste cuando te toque la cola el primer día, que si lo volvía a hacer te preguntara, eso es lo que hago – Kagami se quedó mudo, y se sonrojo levemente cuando recordó las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

\- Si, yo dije eso… - Se susurró a sí mismo para auto convencerse – Supongo que está bien – Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al sofá donde estaba recostado el universitario.

En cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo a un lado del sofá Daiki enseguida lo cargó entre sus fuertes brazos para ayudarle a levantarse y que quedara sobre él, pues de ninguna manera se iba a enderezar del cómodo sillón. Se quedaron así por un breve lapso de tiempo, antes de que el moreno decidiera colocar una de sus manos en la oreja de pelaje atigrado de Taiga.

\- N-Nya… - Ronroneó Kagami por la sensación que le había brindado el tacto de Aomine.

El sonido que produjo el niño por su causa le gustó. No esperaba que el pelirrojo hiciera algo como el ronroneo de un gato al ser acariciado, pero no le desagradó en absoluto. Al contrario, quería más de ese dulce sonido. Pasó otra vez su mano acariciando gentilmente la oreja gatuna del lado izquierdo arrancándole un ronroneo aun más alto a Kagami.

\- ¡Nya! – El sonido volvió a repetirse para gusto de Daiki; pero esta vez iba acompañado de un rostro sonrojado y unos orbes rojizos cristalizados. Oh por Dios, este niño mitad gato estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

\- Kagami… - Susurró cerca de los pequeños labios del niño que ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Apretó levemente la oreja, provocando que esta vez saliera un ronroneo que bien pudo haber parecido un pequeño gemido.

\- ¡Nya-agh! – Gritó el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos ante una sensación desconocida.

Enseguida Aomine sintió a su virilidad levantarse por los ruidos que salían de la boca del menor y sus expresiones, y fue cuando decidió que había sido suficiente. Bajó a Kagami de su pecho e ignoró la mirada de confusión que transmitían esos bellos ojos como rubís ante su acción. Se levanto como resorte del sofá, y procuró cuidadosamente que el niño no viera su erección. Caminó hasta el baño donde se encerró, y atendió sus asuntos.

Taiga miraba todo sin comprender muy bien. La curiosidad por saber que era lo que tanto ocultaba el moreno le estaba invadiendo, pues realmente no sabía por qué era que el pantalón de Aomine se alzaba o por qué cuando se bañaban sentía que _ahí_ se ponía duro. No, eso no era normal, el de él no hacia esas reacciones así que algo malo debía de pasarle al peliazul.

Se aventuró en ir hasta la puerta del baño y con sus sensibles orejas pudo distinguir mejor los sonidos que venían desde adentro. Le escuchó quejarse, decir unas cuantas maldiciones hasta que finalmente se detuvo luego de gritar con voz ronca. Enseguida se apartó de la puerta y regresó a la sala, para no levantar sospechas.

Aomine salió del baño y nuevamente se fue a acostar en el gran sillón evadiendo la mirada del infante. El pelirrojo notó que el pantalón del adolescente ya no se encontraba alzado, como si lo que sea que hubiese estado ahí, ahora hubiese desaparecido.

Si, en definitiva algo le pasaba a la _zona_ del amigo de su dueño, y Kagami iba a averiguar lo que era.

* * *

 **Día 12:**

Kagami esperaba pacientemente el momento propicio para ir a explorar al problema que podría tener el moreno, pues con lo terco que era este probablemente no quisiese ayuda.

Cuando notó que Aomine ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido, decidió que era momento de ir a investigar. Se escabulló entre las mantas para ir a lo que él creía era el problema y cuando encontró el elástico del pantalón que el peliazul usaba para dormir lo deslizó cuidadosa y lentamente para no despertar al mayor. Enseguida soltó un silencioso bufido cuando vio que también tendría que retirar los bóxers, es decir doble trabajo.

Cuando llegó a quitar a las dos prendas del camino pudo observar que todo estaba en orden. No estaba alzado, ni tampoco duro, así que eso le hizo tranquilizarse, pero tenía que asegurarse correctamente de que todo estaba bien, así que acercó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia la zona cuidando de no despertar a Daiki. Enseguida sintió un movimiento, y como si estuviera invocando algo, lo que él había bajado a verificar que se encontrara bien, ahora se había levantado levemente.

No supo de donde vino eso, pero con el miedo de que tal vez le pasara algo al moreno colocó ahora ambas manos en la virilidad del mayor, para ver si no había más _síntomas_. Tocó todo lo que pudo, sintiendo como _eso_ se hacía más grande, se elevaba más y también se endurecía. Ahora sí que estaba asustado. De inmediato comenzó a sacudir con un poco de violencia el cuerpo junto a él para hacerlo despertar.

\- ¡Aomine! ¡Despierta! – Gritaba el niño con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar al chico.

\- Kagami… - Murmuró adormilado el supuestamente _enfermo,_ ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor – Los vecinos se van a quejar de tu escándalo.

\- ¡Pero algo malo te está pasando! – Continuó gritando y moviendo a Aomine con la esperanza de que despertara y entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

\- Tch, ¡¿Que quieres Kagami?! – Gritó ahora el peliazul con molestia por que hubiesen interrumpido su noche.

\- ¡Mira! – Le indicó el niño y Daiki se quedo tieso.

Su miembro se encontraba al aire, levantado en una gran erección que sepa dios de donde había provenido. Pero eso no era todo, si no que las manos de Kagami se encontraban cerradas en torno a estas, tal que pareciera que lo estaba masturbando con sus pequeñas manos. Se quería morir, pues eso era lo más vergonzoso que pudo haberle pasado. ¿Qué era lo que pensaría Kagami ahora? ¿Lo tacharía de pervertido?

\- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Q-Qué hicis-te? – Preguntó al menor que mantenía su mirada rojiza llena de preocupación con la suya que parecía que no tenía vida.

\- Solo lo toque y comenzó a levantarse y ponerse duro – Dijo el pelirrojo al borde del llanto al ver la expresión de muerto viviente en el rostro de Daiki. Si algo malo le ocurría al mayor, nunca se lo perdonaría. Aomine se sorprendió más al escuchar que todo fue obra del niño.

\- P-Pero… ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? – Aomine trató de ignorar la calidez que le transmitían las manos de Taiga en su miembro.

\- He visto que te pasaba muy seguido… y quise investigar… - Las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo estaban llenas de inocencia, y el peliazul al fin pudo respirar al saber que el niño no había entendido nada acerca de las reacciones que tenían los cuerpos - ¡Lo siento! – Chilló el hibrido – No quise que volviera a repetirse, si hay algo en que pueda ser de ayuda ¡dímelo! ¡Y lo haré!

\- Kagami no es nece… - Sus propias palabras se atoraron en su garganta al procesar lo que había dicho el niño. ¿Ayudar…lo? De nuevo la sensación que lo había estado atormentando todos estos días y haciendo estragos su autocontrol volvía a presentarse. Se imagino al menor "ayudándolo" con ese problema, y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa depredadora - ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarías en cualquier cosa?

\- ¡Lo que sea!

\- Entonces creo que si podrías ser útil… - Aomine levantó el mentón de Kagami para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos. Su dedo pulgar se paseo dando una suave caricia en los delicados labios del niño mientras miles de ideas surgían de lo que podía hacer con estos. Ideas que no eran para nada inocentes – Podrías utilizar tu boca para _curar_ el dolor que tú causaste… - Dijo haciéndose la víctima, frunciendo el ceño como si su erección lo estuviera matando.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso? – Preguntó el menor, ansioso por resolver el problema que causo mientras la culpa por ver los gestos de dolor del mayor le carcomía por dentro.

\- S-Solo lámelo – Le indicó el peliazul, haciendo referencia a su miembro excitado – Y mueve tus manos para que me _recupere_ más rápidamente.

\- ¿Así? – trató de verificar Kagami cuando comenzó a mover sus pequeñas manos arriba y abajo de la gran extensión. Aomine ahogó un jadeo.

\- E-Exac-to – Le felicitó con dificultad por las sensaciones que le producían las manos del pequeño que lo masturbaba – A-Ahora… u-usa tu b-boca.

Kagami acercó su rostro a la virilidad del universitario que aun masturbaba con sus manos. ¿Lamerlo? ¿Eso ayudaría a Aomine? No estaba seguro, pero tenía que intentarlo, él fue quien causo todo esto en primer lugar, así que más le valía resolver el problema. Dio una ligera lamida a la cabeza del glande, lo que causó que el moreno diera un respingo.

La mirada penetrante de esos ojos azul oscuro le animó a seguir y enseguida paseo su lengua de nuevo por aquel falo erecto. La mentalidad inocente del pelirrojo le decía que mientras más terreno lamiera entonces más partes quedarían _curadas_ , por lo que se aventuró a pasar su lengua en todas las partes que pudo, arrancándole roncos jadeos al más grande.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Kagami al notar las expresiones que ponía Aomine, pensando que tal vez lo estaba lastimando.

\- S-Si… - Mintió el adolescente de hebras azul oscuro – P-Pero si lo m-metes t-todo en tu b-boca seguro q-que p-pasara… - Tartamudeó tratando de no jadear.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Taiga se llevo la punta del miembro a la boca y trato de tragar lo más que pudo. Su pequeña boca no era suficiente para abarcar la gran hombría del moreno, pero sus manos hacían un muy buen trabajo estimulando en donde él no podía llegar con los labios y la lengua. Además, los dientes rozando la dura carne producían aun más placer.

Daiki sentía que con solo observar el rostro del pelirrojo podía correrse. Nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado por un adorable, erótico y lujurioso rostro. Las pequeñas estimulaciones que hacía la lengua del niño eran tan placenteras que su miembro estaba a poco tiempo de venirse. Ni las chicas con las que había follado antes le producían tan placer como Kagami lo estaba haciendo solo con su pequeña boca.

No soportaría más, su miembro dio un tirón por el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que le producían las manos y la boca del menor, y su cuerpo tembló a causa de las mismas reacciones. Instintivamente sujetó el cabello rojizo de Kagami obligándolo a despegarse de su miembro, justo en el momento exacto cuando se esencia salió disparada de su virilidad a la vez que soltaba un ronco jadeo que no pudo reprimir, provocando que el liquido blanquecino se esparciera por toda la cara del hibrido.

\- ¿V-Ves? – Le dijo el moreno al menor que se encontraba tratando de averiguar que era ese líquido color blanco en su cara y por qué había salido de _ahí._ Daiki tomo un pedazo de tela que se encontraba por ahí para limpiar al niño– A-Ahora me s-siento me-jor… Gracias…

\- Me alegra que estés mejor… - Le contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba que Aomine le limpiara la cara con un paño.

\- C-Creo que… ya es hora de dormir… - El peliazul se recostó de nuevo en la cama tratando de calmar su entrecortada respiración.

\- Si – Kagami se acomodo entre los fuertes brazos que lo rodearon de inmediato – Si necesitas que te ayude otra vez, solo dímelo… - Susurró cerca del cuerpo del mayor antes de que se durmiera profundamente.

Aomine pensó en esas palabras, y no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

 **Día 14:**

Hoy era el último día que pasaría con Kagami. Si bien al principio creyó que la tarea iba a ser una tortura, lo cierto es que se la pasó muy _bien_. Los últimos días después de que Kagami le ayudara con su _pequeño_ problema habían sido de ensueño, pues decía la mentira barata de que nuevamente se había puesto _mal_ , solo para hacer que el niño se la chupara.

Finalmente había admitido que era un pedófilo, lo medito desde que el pelirrojo le hubiera besado, y después de que el hibrido le hiciera un oral pudo descubrir que si se había convertido en eso. Incluso se lamentó internamente por no haberle dicho su _enfermedad_ al pequeño tigre, pues de ser así hubiera disfrutado mucho más tiempo el que se la chupara.

Y si le preguntaban si se arrepentía de lo que hizo la respuesta era simple. No, no se arrepentía de nada, salvo de no haberlo hecho antes.

Tetsu llegaba hasta la mañana del día siguiente, algo que deprimía al moreno de no poder pasar más tiempo con Kagami. Pero si esta iba a ser su última noche, entonces trataría de pasar más tiempo con el pelirrojo antes de marcharse. Se la debía por haberlo juzgado mal en un principio -eso y porque lo había acosado sexualmente sin que este lo supiera-.

En eso estaba cuando escucho un maullido agitado en la habitación de arriba. Taiga se fue ahí en busca de la pelota roja que siempre jugaba, dejándolo solo en la sala. Pero solo fue ese sonido lastimero lo que hizo que Daiki se levantara como resorte del sofá y corriera escaleras arriba para que ver qué era lo que le sucedía al pequeño.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, buscando la diminuta figura del niño mitad tigre en la habitación hasta que la encontró en una esquina. Se mantenía en el suelo retorciéndose, soltaba ronroneos y maullidos casi como si fueran gemidos, y también tenía el rostro colorado, los ojos llorosos y los labios le temblaban levemente.

\- ¿Kagami? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó un poco asustado por las raras reacciones que tenían el pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¡Pasó que no me dijiste que era contagioso! – Chilló el niño aun retorciéndose en el piso. Daiki arqueó una ceja, sin entender a que se refería el felino.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡De esto! – Gritó el menor tomando el borde de la gran camiseta de Aomine que tenía puesta, mostrando un pequeño bulto que tenía en los bóxers diminutos. Los ojos azul zafiro miraron con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo de Taiga – ¡Y eso no es todo! – Llamó la atención del universitario nuevamente - ¡Estos también se pusieron duros! – Y levantó aun más arriba la prenda para poder dejar a la vista sus rosados pezones, los cuales se encontraban erectos.

Daiki se quedo rígido, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Kagami estaba reaccionando de esa manera a tal edad? No era que se opusiera a la naturaleza, pero ¿Por qué tan pronto? De nuevo las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su mente:

" _Si Kagami-kun tiene diez años quiere decir que ya está en etapa de_ _ **celo**_ _, quiero que te asegures de que estará bien y si esta "etapa" llega a pasar sin que yo este, te sugiero que encierres a Kagami-kun en mi habitación y te alejes lo más lejos posible de ahí."_

Celo: Palabra que define cuando algún animal está buscando aparearse y su cuerpo reacciona de una manera que atrae a los de su especie. Si Kagami era un hibrido, lejos de atraer a los gatos… podría atraerlo a él.

De nuevo la sensación que había estado presente los días que pasaba mucho tiempo cerca del pelirrojo volvieron a aparecerse, pero esta vez acompañadas de un dulce y exquisito aroma. No hizo falto ser un genio para saber de dónde provenía tan embriagante olor, pues Aomine ya lo sabía. Kagami había entrado en etapa de celo, y _desgraciadamente_ fue muy tarde para él para alejarse.

\- Kagami… - Murmuró con voz ronca acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso aun incomodado por las nuevas sensaciones de su cuerpo - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le dijo con una voz sumamente sensual al oído cuando llego hasta este, y se puso de cuclillas.

\- N-No… - Le contradijo – Le pediré a K-Kuroko que me ayude cuando vuelva… - le informó con la inocencia manchando sus palabras.

El rostro del moreno se volvió sombrío ante la mención del peliceleste. Imaginar a Tetsu _ayudando_ a Kagami le había hecho hervir la sangre. No, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a su amigo deleitarse con tan perfecto cuerpo, no ahora que él había decidido reclamarlo de su propiedad. No quería admitirlo, pero lejos de haberse convertido en un pedófilo por culpa de ese pequeño, realmente se había enamorado.

Sus sonrisas, sus gestos adorables, su voz, su inocencia, todo. Todo había hecho que el moreno cayera rendido ante los pies de Kagami sin su consentimiento.

\- De ninguna manera… - Mencionó atrayendo la mirada de aquellos penetrantes rubís sobre él – Yo me hare cargo del problema.

\- E-Esper… ¡Aomine! – Pero antes de que pudiera negarse, unos fuertes brazos morenos atraparon su delicado cuerpo para levantarlo del suelo. Enseguida sintió como era arrojado al suave colchón de la cama.

\- Tranquilízate Kagami… - Le dijo una vez que se posicionó sobre el menor – Te devolveré el favor… - Y acercó su rostro hacia el del pequeño niño que temblaba como gelatina.

Los expertos labios del mayor invadieron con fiereza los infantiles de Kagami. Una sensación electrizante le recorrió la columna vertebral al ser besado de esa forma. Salvaje, dominante, exquisita, y muchas otras palabras que ya no pudo pensar. Pero ese beso solo ocasionaba que su cuerpo reaccionara más a aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas que había estado experimentando, por lo que trato de separarse.

Aomine sentía los puños cerrados del pelirrojo golpeando sus brazos y pecho, para hacer que lo soltara. Sonrío dentro del beso, pues aquello no iba a pasar. Bajó una de sus manos hasta que llegaron al final de su propia camisa que utilizaba el niño y se abrió paso por debajo de ella; llegó hasta los pequeños bóxers que cubrían la zona íntima de Taiga, y masajeo el pequeño bulto por sobre la ropa, haciendo que Kagami abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y gimiera dentro de su boca.

\- ¡NYAA-AGH!

Su boca descendió de los labios rosa de Kagami hasta su cuello, donde dio lamidas por donde pasaba y, chupaba y mordía por donde podía, sin impórtale si dejarían marcas o no. Su mano aun se encontraba sobre la pequeña erección del hibrido, ahora sin la estorbosa prenda que le impidiera tocar con satisfacción aquel perfecto cuerpo.

La cola atigrada me movió rápidamente para atrapar la mano que se encontraba masturbando al niño, deteniéndolo en el proceso. Aomine soltó el miembro del menor y se concentro en la cola, acariciándola suavemente para ver si eso excitaba aun más al niño mitad felino.

Los besos, lamidas y mordidas del peliazul junto con aquella mano jugueteando con su cola hacían a la mente de Kagami volar. ¿Qué eran estas increíbles sensaciones que hacían que se le nublara la vista? Lo estaba disfrutando, y eso lo dejaba en claro con los sonidos que salían de su boca sin su permiso.

Pero para Daiki no fue suficiente; él quería más, necesitaba más, las caricias y besos ya no le bastaban, necesitaba hacer suyo a ese niño hibrido que lo había cautivado en tan solo dos semanas. Así que incorporándose un poco, retiro su molesta camiseta de su cuerpo, dejando ver su cuerpo ya desarrollado a los ojos del niño. Kagami desvió la vista, sonrojado al admirar tan escultural cuerpo frente a él.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Kagami? – Preguntó el mayor con sorna, ante los rápidos vistazos de los ojos rojos que se pegaban a su cuerpo de parte del pequeño.

No esperó a que el niño contestara, sino que también tomó la camiseta que cubría el frágil cuerpo del menor hasta arrancarla de ahí, dejando al chico asustado por la repentina acción mientras trataba de cubrir su pecho expuesto. Ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de los pequeños bóxers rojos que portaba Kagami para poder verlo en su totalidad.

Nuevamente atacó los labios del pelirrojo, donde violó, abusó y chupó esos deliciosos y rosados bultos de carne. Aomine utilizó sus dientes para morder el labio inferior de Taiga, antes de volver a lanzarse a estos y seguirlos besando. Se separó cuando el oxigeno se hizo presente, y observó como la boca del menor había quedado roja e hinchada. El ego le llegó hasta el cielo.

Kagami se sentía avergonzado ante esa mirada penetrante color azul. Lo estaba volviendo loco, y aquellos besos le hacían perder los sentidos. Pero cuando creyó que no podía existir mejores sensaciones que estas, sintió como uno de sus pezones desnudos se refugiaba en la boca del peliazul, el cual degustaba con gula.

\- ¡A-Aomine! ¡N-No los ch-chupes! – Regañaba inútilmente Kagami tratando de alejar al universitario de su pecho. Los movimientos en su cola eran más acelerados y producían espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo.

El moreno hizo caso omiso a las palabras y continuó degustando del botón rosa. Lo metía en su boca para morderlo ligeramente dentro de esta, y utilizar su lengua para estimular el pezón. Su otra mano comenzó a juguetear con mayor intensidad la cola del pequeño tigre, para ayudarle en su tarea de excitar el cuerpo y los pechos del niño. Mientras su boca se encargaba de uno, su mano se encargaba de la cola, masajeando y jalándolo, arrancando más gemidos.

\- ¡Ao-min…! ¡D-Deten-te! – El pelirrojo sintió como sus pezones se endurecían aun más, y empezaban a temblar como si algo quisiera salir de ahí.

Fue cuando Daiki entorno su puño en la raíz de la extremidad felina, que Kagami por fin pudo sentir como si algo se liberaba de sus pequeños pechos debido a la gran sensación. Aomine apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando una especie de líquido espeso y _dulce_ llenó por completo su boca, obligándolo a tragarlo. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del menor, y pudo notar como el mismo líquido, el cual era blanco, también se esparcía por el pezón que no había estado atendiendo.

El moreno no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban los cuerpos de los híbridos, es más, hasta hace algunas semanas dudaba de la existencia de estos, pero aquello que estaba viendo solo le indicaba que había _más_ sobre aquel tema que ni el mismo pelirrojo sabía. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante la respuesta que formuló su mente: _Leche_. Eso era lo que había saboreado y lo que ahora escurría en grandes cantidades por los pequeños pezones de Taiga. Supuso que se debía a la estimulación en la cola que él había ocasionado.

Volvió a sonreír mientras volvía a pegar los labios en el otro pezón para estimularlo como al anterior, provocando que más y más leche se derramara por todo el pecho blancuzco. En una de esas no moderó su fuerza y acabó por darle una gran mordida a todo el contorno del pezón del niño, succionando con más fuerza para extraer más leche. Se separó dando una última lamida a los pequeños botones y disfrutando de la sustancia liquida, pera después incorporarse. Y sin previo aviso le dio la vuelta a Kagami para que ahora quedara en cuatro, con el trasero levantado, y la cara en la almohada.

\- A-Aomine… ¿Q-Qué…? – Balbuceo el menor al no entender por qué el moreno lo había girado tan bruscamente.

\- Shhh – Silenció el mencionado – Solo relájate y disfruta – le dijo mientras bajaba la única prenda que le quedaba al pelirrojo, para por fin dejarlo completamente desnudo.

La cola felina resultaba ser un gran estorbo, pues esta parecía tener vida propia y moverse por su cuenta no feliz con las cosas que le hacia Daiki al cuerpo del menor. Frunció el seño y chasqueó la lengua, mientras apartaba con una de sus manos a la extremidad extra y dejaba a la vista la entrada rosada de Taiga.

Se relamió los labios antes de posarlos sobre la nalga izquierda del de orbes rojizos, dando un pequeño beso. Después llevo sus grandes manos para masajear los abultados glúteos de Kagami, pues a pesar de ser un niño, tenía un trasero bien dotado.

Empezó a pasear su lengua por la carne blanca, deleitándose con el sabor de esta, dejando numerosas marcas rojas por donde su boca pasaba, pues chupaba y mordía para complacer a su pequeño que gemía como si no hubiese mañana.

\- ¡Ny-agh! ¡Ao-mine! – Chillaba el niño.

El miembro de Daiki se encontraba aun aprisionado por sus pantalones, y ya le estaba comenzando a incomodar. Los sonidos eróticos que producía Kagami tampoco le hacían bien a su hombría, por lo que tenía que sacarla de ahí _ya_.

Una mano abandonó las suaves nalgas del pelirrojo y enseguida se apresuró a ir al botón y cierre de su pantalón para desabrocharlo y poder liberar a su miembro erecto. Mientras eso sucedía abajo, la lengua de Aomine había pasado a la entrada de Taiga, en donde lamia con necesidad escuchando los gloriosos sonidos de placer del pequeño.

\- ¡A-Aomine! ¡N-No! – Replicaba el pelirrojo a punto de desmayarse por tantas sensaciones acumuladas en su interior.

No aguantaba, no. Necesitaba sentir como era envuelto por esa entrada tan estrecha ahora. Sabía que si no preparaba a Kagami correctamente podría dolerle pero su virilidad no aguantaba más, así que estaba en un gran dilema. La saliva que había estado esparciendo en la entrada del menor era mucha pero no sería suficiente para que a Taiga no le doliera.

En eso se encontraba pensando, cuando nuevamente los gemidos del niño le hicieron girar su vista hacia él. Vaya sorpresa fue encontrarse con aquella cola a la que tanto había insultado en su mente haciendo el _trabajo pesado_. La cola atigrada había conseguido entrar en el interior de su dueño gracias a la saliva del peliazul, y se encontraba preparando aquella entrada embistiendo y saliendo con rapidez mientras Kagami trataba de callar sus gemidos mordiendo la almohada.

Enseguida apartó la cola cuando notó que había sido suficiente, y ahora Taiga estaba listo para recibirlo. Colocó su falo entre las nalgas del pelirrojo, para que este se diera una pequeña idea de lo que iba a hacer. Los ojos del niño estaban brillosos por las lágrimas de placer acumuladas en ellos, su espalda se encontraba arqueada, por las fuertes sensaciones de placer que le recorrían de punta a punta. Esperando lo que se avecinaba.

El moreno entro de un solo golpe, y su miembro era tan grande en aquel pequeño interior que dio con el punto exacto que hacia estremecer a Kagami en la primera estocada. El dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, ya que sentía su interior desgarrándose.

\- ¡Aomine! ¡Sácalo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los ojos se le humedecían por el repentino dolor - ¡Duele! – Logro lloriquear antes de que ya no se escuchara nada, debido a que el mayor le había cubierto la boca con una mano, mientras le besaba la espalda, tratando de que olvidara el dolor.

El interior del menor succionaba de una manera realmente deliciosa casi imposible la hombría de Aomine, y se reñían en torno a él para invitarlo a adentrarse aun más. Pero no debía moverse, no hasta que Kagami le indicara, pues al niño le había dolido, y lo sabía porque ya había soltado muchas lagrimas, además de los gritos que no escapaban debido a que mantenía la boca del pelirrojo cubierta por una de sus manos.

\- Kagami yo… lo siento…

Los sollozos de dolor que salían de la boca del pequeño era lo único que llenaban sus oídos. Se sintió culpable, pues no quería dañar al hibrido. Por eso le sorprendió cuando Taiga comenzó a mover sus caderas acercándose a él.

\- ¿K-Kagami?

\- N- No te preocupes p-por mi – Dijo el de hebras rojizas a pesar de que aun las lágrimas descendían por sus tersas mejillas, después del dolor inicial, había comenzado a sentir un placer inverosímil – Muévete, por favor… - Suplicó.

Aomine no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a moverse lentamente como le había indicado el pelirrojo, haciendo movimientos circulares con su falo dentro del centro del placer de Kagami. Cuando el menor sintió que la fricción no era suficiente comenzó a mover más las caderas de forma inconsciente, buscando más contacto.

El moreno tomó esto como una invitación al placer y la lujuria. Las estocadas se volvieron más profundas, y el tacto de la pelvis chocando con el trasero del niño cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad indicaban que Aomine buscaba el punto exacto, el cual le hacía al hibrido perder la cabeza. El sudor aperlado se resbalaba por todo su cuerpo de ambos, provocando que las hebras de sus cabellos se pegaran a sus rostros, casi fundiéndose en la piel.

La punta del glande toco el punto dulce del de orbes rubís en una de las profundas penetraciones que el más grande estaba realizando. Entonces Aomine supo que lo había encontrado. Siguió con las embestidas tratando de dar de nuevo en la misma zona. La espalda del niño se arqueó de una manera perfecta, causando que tocara con mayor intensidad el punto en cuestión. Tomó la cola que se movía desesperada por las estocadas que hacía en Kagami, y tiró de ella, arrancándole un gemido gatuno al pelirrojo.

\- ¡NYA-AGHN! – La saliva caía de la boca del niño entre sus dedos que aun se encontraban tratando de que Taiga no hiciera tanto ruido.

La mano que mantenía aprisionada a la cola felina fue dirigida hacia el pequeño pene del niño que ya reclamaba atención. Aomine junto ambas partes, miembro y cola, y enseguida comenzó a masturbar para provocar más placer en el cuerpo de su pelirrojo. Enseguida sintió como las paredes internas del cuerpo que penetraba se estrechaban más, estrangulando su hombría tan exquisitamente que casi le hace acabar.

Los movimientos acelerados en torno a la cola y erección le brindaban a Kagami sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Se sentía desfallecer, sentir como el falo del mayor entraba en su interior tan abruptamente era extraordinario, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su corta vida de 10 años como niño mitad gato. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna cuando sintió un tirón de su pequeño miembro y después como este _explotaba_.

Daiki sonrió con orgullo cuando sintió como el menor se había venido en su mano color canela y en su propia cola. El liquido blanco se deslizo por sus dedos mientras el interior de Kagami se cernía con aun más fuerza que antes, provocándoles espasmos placenteros incitándolo a terminar ahí dentro. No soportó más, y con un fuerte jadeo ronco dejó su semilla en el interior del pelirrojo, el cual gimió de la manera más audible que pudo al sentir como algo caliente era derramado dentro de su cuerpo, dejándolo _lleno_.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran un caos, y la cama de Tetsuya se encontraba hecha un desastre, con manchas que probablemente _no_ se quitaría de ahí con facilidad. Aomine se sentía tan cansado por la actividad que se recostó a un lado del niño, el cual aun se mantenía en cuatro, con la respiración agitada y sin moverse ni un ápice. El moreno entendió que había sido muy rudo con el chico, y con ayuda de sus brazos lo atrajo hacia él para recostarlo también.

La noche había llegado, y con ella también el cansancio de las dos personas que habían tenido una conexión especial ese día. Aun con los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos pudieron caer en los brazos de Morfeo de inmediato.

* * *

El día final había llegado, Ambos estaban despiertos y arreglados después de haber desayunado. Kagami no despertó de la mejor manera, pues tenía moretones y mordidas por todo el cuerpo junto a sus labios rojos e hinchados, además de leche seca esparcida por todo el pecho y un gran dolor en su espalda baja y caderas, provocándole chillidos cada vez que ejercía presión.

Debido a que el pelirrojo se despertó primero y comenzó a chillar, los sonidos hicieron que Aomine abriera los ojos perezosamente, y se encontrara con un pequeño niño mitad gato desnudo junto a él. No quiso pararse de la cómoda cama, por lo que atrajo más al menor a su cuerpo para volver a dormir.

Taiga replicó, temiendo que se volviera a repetir lo de la noche y comenzó a golpear los brazos del moreno en un intento por escapar. Entonces el mayor bufó, y a regañadientes se tuvo que levantar de ahí, ya que esa mañana el peliceleste llegaría, y no quería saber lo que le haría si se enteraba del desastre en su habitación y lo que le había hecho al pequeño.

Ayudó a Kagami cargándolo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa para llevarlo al sofá de la sala para recostarlo. Ese día fue el moreno quien tuvo que cocinar ya que debido a lo que habían hecho ayer, el pelirrojo no se podía mover. Comieron como si nada, antes de que se dieran una ducha, pues aun se encontraban sucios y pegajosos.

Nuevamente el híbrido se vistió con una de las grandes camisetas de Daiki, pues realmente le encantaba tenerlas, ya que así podía tener cerca el aroma del mayor. También se colocó uno de los bóxers obsequiados por Tetsuya para cubrir su zona íntima.

Los moretones y mordidas que había hecho la boca del peliazul se notaban con mucha facilidad, por lo que esta vez tuvo escoger una gran camiseta de manga larga, para esconder todo su cuerpo en su totalidad, y que ninguna marca pudiera notarse. Luego esperó a que el universitario lo llevara a la sala, ya que aun no se podía mover.

Aomine limpió todo el desorden que él junto con Kagami habían causado en la habitación de Kuroko, cambió las sábanas por otras limpias, y las sucias las metió en una bolsa para llevarlas a la lavandería inventando la excusa barata de que se le había caído yogurt y _leche_. Escuchaba constantemente las quejas del niño desde el piso de abajo sobre lo aburrido que era no poder hacer nada.

El reloj no había marcado ni las 10 de la mañana cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, el moreno trató de poner se semblante más normal para no levantar sospechas, y cargó al pelirrojo con sus fuertes brazos para no delatar la falta de movilidad de este, y luego cubrió muy bien a Taiga con la camiseta, asegurándose de que ninguna marca causada por él se notara a la vista.

Enseguida se dirigió a la entrada, y abriendo la puerta se encontró con esos ojos inexpresivos color celeste que le miraban. Aomine se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su compañero con sus maletas.

\- Ya llegue, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun – Mencionó Tetsuya, más por cortesía a la casa de su abuela que por obligación - ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

\- B-Bien – Masculló Daiki, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo o él de piel pálida se enteraría de la verdad. Tragó seco cuando sintió la mirada contraria posarse en su persona, examinándolo. Carraspeó un poco para apaciguar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado - ¿Qué tal pasaste tus vacaciones Tetsu?

\- Normal – Contestó simplemente, mientras dejaba su maleta en un rincón y caminaba hacia las dos personas mientras abría sus brazos. Kagami enseguida abrió los suyos también y el moreno tuvo que pasarle el pequeño cuerpo a Kuroko, rezando para que este no se percatara de las marcas – Kagami-kun ¿Cómo estuvo tu estadía con Aomine-kun?

\- Pues, realmente no estuvo tan mal – Le dijo el pequeño tigre mirando a los ojos primero al peliazul y luego a Tetsuya - Aunque hubieron cosas que no me gustaron… ¡Como el baño! – Gritó el pelirrojo frunciendo el seño por el recuerdo del horrible agua tratando de lavarlo.

El de hebras azules rio nervioso, y el más bajo de los dos adultos sonrío enternecido a las reacciones de Kagami al recordar el agua. Simplemente adorable. Intentó colocar a Kagami de pie, pero ni siquiera lo había depositado en el suelo, cuando el moreno ya lo había tomado de nuevo, evitando que así pudiera bajarlo.

\- Aomine-kun ¿Qué…?

\- Es que estuvimos haciendo _ejercicio_ y por eso Kagami se encuentra muy cansado para caminar – El de orbes celestes no se tragó del todo su cuento, pero al ver que el infante asentía ante lo dicho por el mayor, entonces pudo tranquilizarse.

\- Aomine realmente me dejo cansado… - Kuroko sonrío, sin percatarse del doble significado de esas palabras. Aomine en cambio, casi se desmaya. Kagami pensó que con ejercicio, se refería a lo que hicieron ayer.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo Aomine-kun – Dijo por fin el peliceleste para mirar a su amigo moreno a los ojos – Agradezco mucho tu ayuda al cuidar de Kagami-kun estas dos semanas, sin ti esto me habría sido imposible, puedes venir a visitarlo cuando quieras – Le habló el recién llegado refiriéndose al pequeño.

\- Si… supongo que si… - Los ojos de Daiki parecieron perder su brillo en cuanto esas palabras se le fueron dichas.

Sabía que después de las dos semanas en el cual un mocoso lo había enamorado, dejarlo ir iba a ser difícil, pero ahora que incluso compartía una conexión carnal con el pelirrojo no quería alejarse de él. Kagami notó ese cambio, y aprovechando que Kuroko se había dado la vuelta para subir al piso de ahora depositó un suave y casto beso en los labios de quien había sido su "niñero".

\- No estés triste Aomine – Le dijo el menor con las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Él tampoco quería apartarse del lado del peliazul, aunque su mentalidad infantil aun no le decía exactamente a qué se debía dicho capricho – Ya oíste a Kuroko, puedes venir cuando quieras. No es como si fueras a dejar de verme…

\- De acuerdo – Aceptó el mayor, llevando al pequeño tigre de vuelta al sillón mientras Tetsuya se encontraba en el piso de arriba, acomodando sus cosas. Le dejó ahí sentado y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla – Prométeme que serás un buen niño, y que te bañaras a diario.

\- Lo prometo – Dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa – Le diré a Kuroko – La inocencia de tales palabras le había dado en el pecho, pero eso no evito la expresión sombría.

\- En realidad preferiría que te bañaras solo – Kagami ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender. Aomine suspiró mientras le daba una explicación _razonable_ para evitar que el pelirrojo malentienda y así no pudiera necesitar la _ayuda_ del peliceleste – Ya sabes que Tetsu está a veces muy ocupado, así que no creo que tenga tiempo para ducharse contigo.

\- P-Pero... no me gusta el agua – Lloriqueó el menor.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así deberás hacerlo, no es bueno que no te duches, puedes atraer enfermedades, además de que apestarías – Daiki empezó con un monólogo sobre el cuidado de la higiene, que bien él no supo de donde saco tanta información así de repente, pero debía convencer al híbrido si quería que no pidiera la ayuda de Kuroko.

\- ¿V-Vas a querer tu camiseta de vuelta? – Peguntó el menor mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la tela de la prenda blanca.

\- Quédatela, es un regalo… -Le dijo mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente. Enseguida el niño le correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando Tetsuya regresó se encontró con Taiga aferrado a los brazos del moreno, dándole un tierno abrazo que el mayor le correspondía. Suspiró, a pesar de que en un principio no creyó que esto fuera a ser buena idea, tal parece que ese par si había conseguido llevarse bien. El peliazul dejo al infante de nuevo en el sofá mientras le tendía la pelotita roja que este siempre jugaba. _Valga a saber de dónde la había sacado_.

Después de dar el pequeño objeto redondo a Kagami para que se entretuviera, camino en dirección a la cocina, donde el de cabellos celestes estaba preparando algo para comer. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, empezó la charla.

\- Es bueno ver que se llevan bien, el primer día que los presenté parecía que se iban a lanzar uno sobre el otro – Comentó el más bajo - ¿Pasó algo interesante para lograr esa unión?

Aomine se quedó mudo, sin saber muy bien que decir. _"Oh, pero claro que sí, logré acosar sexualmente a Kagami tocándole el cuerpo, para después mentirle para que me hiciera una mamada; y cuando entró en eso a lo que tú le dijiste_ _ **celo**_ _ignoré todas las advertencias que me informaste, y tuvimos sexo desenfrenado sobre tu cama, la cual me encargue de arreglar para que no notaras nada. Pero descubrí varias cosas, ¿Acaso tú sabías que Kagami podía producir leche si le tocas la cola? Y debo decir que esta muy dulce"._ No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, así que optó por otra respuesta.

\- Me dijo que sabía cocinar.

\- A si, Kagami-kun tiene un talento único – El de orbes cobalto pudo respirar cuando notó que Tatsuya se tragó la mentira. Bueno, no era en realidad una mentira, ya que eso si ocurrió - ¿Qué tal estuvo su comida?

\- La mejor que haya probado en mi puta vida – Kuroko sonrío levemente por la respuesta. Hasta que cambio el rumbo de la conversación.

\- ¿Y no notaste si Kagami-kun entró en celo? – ¡Bingo! La pregunta que estaba esperando que no llegara. Se rascó la nuca, ligeramente nervioso.

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices… - Los ojos color celeste miraron al de piel moreno con pánico en ellos – No… - Finalizó el mayor. Entonces Tetsuya volvió a su estado neutral.

\- Menos mal…

El silencio que reinó después de eso fue algo incomodo para Aomine. No sabía qué hacer o decir, simplemente se había mantenido callado. Observo como su compañero terminaba de preparar un sándwich para ponerlo en un plato y llevarlo a la mesa. La nuca le sudaba frío, pues Kuroko no había vuelto a decir nada sobre el tema del celo.

\- Aomine-kun, creo que será mejor que te vayas…

\- ¿Tan desesperado estas porque me vaya Tetsu? – Le preguntó el moreno con la irritación manchando su tono de voz. Frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos.

\- No me malentiendas Aomine-kun, sabes que mañana regresamos a la universidad y es mejor que vayas a prepararte o de lo contrario estarás haciendo carreras mañana por la mañana por no organizarte a tiempo.

\- Tch, de acuerdo, pues me voy – El de piel pálida se masajeó la sien con unos dedos. Aomine a veces se comportaba como un niño caprichoso al que no le dan lo que quiere – Nos vemos mañana Tetsu – Se despidió el moreno.

Aomine se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con aquel niño mitad felino que aun jugaba con aquella pelota. Se acercó y depositó un beso hambriento en los labios infantiles, mordiendo ligeramente el inferior. Kagami se estremeció ante el toque, pero no se apartó.

\- Kagami – Dijo el mayor una vez se separó de esos labios que lo enloquecían, mirando por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la cocina, asegurándose de que Tetsu no los hubiera visto – Es hora de que me vaya, pero vendré a verte mañana.

\- De acuerdo… - El pelirrojo susurró tan bajito que solamente gracias a que se encontraban casi rosando sus rostros pudo escucharlo.

Daiki se incorporó, y revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello rojizo al híbrido se despidió de él, no sin antes decirle que nadie debía ver su cuerpo con marcas, y que le dijera a Kuroko que lo ayudase a caminar, y si este preguntaba por qué, entonces le dijera que se torció el tobillo. Luego salió de la puerta, para caminar en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

La noche había llegado, y todo en su departamento se encontraba organizado y listo para que empezara bien el día de mañana. No quería admitirlo, pero Tetsu tenía razón cuando le dijo aquello mientras lo corría de la casa. Ahora mañana podría levantarse tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

Había cenado y terminado de darse una ducha con el agua bien helada, pues solo de recordar cómo había hecho suyo al menor el día anterior hacia que su miembro palpitase de forma violenta, y se alzara en una gran erección, razón por la cual tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el baño, tratando de arreglar el problema y bajar la temperatura con el agua fría.

Después se vistió con unos pantalones holgados, y una camiseta blanca simple y sin mangas para dormir. Se recostó en su cama, pero no pudo pegar ojo, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su pequeño tigre. ¿Acaso dormiría junto a Kuroko por el miedo? Y si era así, él no podía hacer nada, pues sabía que además de terco y testarudo, Kagami también era un felino asustadizo.

El sonido de una llamada en su celular junto a él le hizo reaccionar a la realidad. Lo tomó sin dejar de mirar el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras apretaba el botón de contestar sin necesidad de saber quien lo estaría llamando a estas horas. Poco le importaba y por eso contestó con un sencillo y descortés:

-¿Qué?

\- Aomine-kun…

\- ¿Tetsu? – Enseguida se incorporó en la cama esta quedar sentado sobre el borde de esta - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Kagami-kun – Los ojos de Daiki se abrieron como platos por la mención de su pequeño pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Kagami? – Preguntó, directo y con la preocupación en su tono de voz por la idea de que algo malo pudiera sucederle al niño.

\- Él… tiene marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo… - De repente el moreno sintió como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, una la cabeza le quedó en blanco.

\- ¿A-Así? – El nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de la situación – T-Tal vez se deba a los m-mosquitos…

\- Me dijo que tú se las hiciste…

\- ¿E-Eso es lo que te d-dijo? – Ahora sí que Aomine no sabía ni donde esconderse, debió adivinar que algo como esto pasaría con lo inocente que es el pelirrojo – C-creo que el ejercicio f-fue rudo para él…

\- También me comentó sobre _ese_ ejerció… - El cerebro del mayor echaba humo y las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente. Sudaba frío y su voz salió muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Y-Y bi-bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Mañana hablaremos – La voz del de cabellos celestes se escuchó muy sombría por vía telefónica; casi o igual que la voz de los asesinos de la televisión, dándole a entender a Daiki que de esa no se salvaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡TA-DA! Eso es todo. Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque mi historia te llamó la atención, y eso me alegra muchísimo.**

 **¿Ven lo que les dije? Completamente sin sentido y lleno de perversiones :v se los advertí, seguro en la parte de la leche dijeron: _"¿Qué pedo con esta loca?"_ pues déjenme decirles que yo "investigue" (ewe) sobre eso y me salió un video de un demonio con cola y ya saben que lo que ocurrió es lo del fic, o algo así 7u7**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos c:**


End file.
